Mock Trial
The School of Our's Season 6 Episode 24 "Mock Trial" When Kyle went to present his “Anti Pardon Act”, Duane whispered to Matt saying that he’s already going to vote no to the bill. After the bill was finished some people asked a few question before someone motioned to end debate. Some people said yes to the bill some people said no, like Duane, Matt, Mike, Tyler and some others. Now Kyle is so butt hurt, asking everyone who said no why they said that. Kyle is the number one asshole in the class who said no to the gun control bills, the body camera on cops bill, the “make preschool affordable bill” the “make college more affordable bill” and more. Kyle need to take is ugly republican ass a seat. Day 9 Duane is finally up, he gets ready, some trouble with the screen but Duane just wants to get it over with. He read his speech after showing a video and reading his speech vary fluently. Now for the debate. Duane is hoping that they are not brutal on him. Not much asked questions, some asked scenarios. Until the end of class. It will be continued tomorrow. Duane really hopes his bill get voted to be past. Because if Kyle’s bill gets past and his doesn’t Duane will be upset. At lunch Vince came and told Duane that he did a really good job, and he is totally for ‘assisted Suicide’. Vince said he is voting for it to pass. Next day, time for voting, he needs at least 14 votes. Everyone voted yes except for 9 people, Kyle (of course), Vatalye, The black kid, Mike, the four guys in the back (whose bill was decline and they are really bitter is voted no for 90% of the bills) and this ugly kid Nick Foltz. And the teacher voted abstain, so the bill past. Duane had a happy smile. In financial fitness there’s a project where u chose one partner and do a presentation on a scam. Duane moved after Tori kept asking him questions. Duane is partners with Morgan and Tia is partner with the black girl starlyn. Duane and Morgan goofed off the whole time talking like “white girls”. Tori is partners with Jake, and she has no chill constantly asking him questions every two seconds. Duane don’t even feel bad because jake voted against his bill. Tori looked at Tia, while she was showing Duane and Morgan a picture of her bunny. Tia went on bitch mode and sarcastically started waving her hand saying “hi!” Tori just looked and turned back around. Duane laughed because her voice sound funny. Then Tia continued to show them her bunny. Tori looked back and asked Tia what’s the bunny’s name. Tia said “her name is Skylar!” (In a non pleasant way) Tori said “oh so you named him after yourself?” Tia is like annoyed and said “No! How does Skylar sound like Tia!”. Tori just said “oh” Duane is trying to hold his laugh in, but he couldn’t and just started laughing out loud. Morgan then starts laugh hysterically. In the hallway Morgan is laughing extra loud and it’s making Duane laugh! Morgan scared two girls walking. As Duane says “You just scared two white girls!” Morgan laughed more going down the scares and going up the hallway. As they split, Duane can still here Morgan’s Laugh! Duane and Nate go back to old times and suggested they play Bowling again, Duane’s wifi was crap so they couldn’t play. At lunch Duane usual take funny snap chats of Tommy, Justin and Josh. Tommy and Duane getbalong well, Tommy loves to dress nice. Tommy told a issue where usally guys who like to dress nice are considered gay or less manly. In Spanish, Gab is talking to Duane asking him, James, Kristine and Panga is so annoyed by him. Jack pulled out a brush to brush his hair. It’s a typical double sided brush, usually that ones that black guys use. Duane is looking at jack and he says “what? Never seen a white guy using a black brush?” In gym, Duane is playing basketball with Charlie, Dillon and Fabio. Dillion is a junior and he is a huge military advocate. Since last week’s bowling game. Duane pissed Dillion off when Duane cheated in bowling, Dillon and Justina started calling him a slu